Even In Death
by animeprincess11
Summary: Relena's love has finally driven her crazy, especially when her one love dies. It is a deathsong fic. Rated for the ill mental health of Relena. Second story in Death Arc.


This is just a random fic I thought of while listening to one of my CDs. It is a death fic and has Relena going a bit crazy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing. The song is called "Even in Death" By Evanescence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to were you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
"They're all lying. This is some kind of joke." A young woman's voice said almost hysterically. "He isn't dead. He promised me he wouldn't leave." She looked at the ground as she walked, using the shovel she had with her as a sort of walking stick.  
  
The girl shortly arrived to her destination and looked down at the tombstone in a loving and yet psychotic way.  
  
"I've come my love. I've come to bring you home, Heero. You can stop the game now." She tried to coax him out of the 6 feet of ground he was in. "Heero, don't play games with me. We have things to do. We have to plan for our baby."  
  
There was nothing but the crickets chirping around her.  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoke words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
"Quatra!" Duo came running into the Arabian's office panting.  
  
"What is it Duo?" Quatra stood up at his friend's entrance.  
  
"It's Relena. She's done it again. She's gone back again."  
  
"How did she get out of her room?" Quatra asked as he grabbed his keys as the two ran out his car.  
  
"We don't know. Probably the same way she always does. Find someway to brace her door open slightly."  
  
'This is getting really old Relena.' Quatra thought to himself as the two sped off to the Sank Kingdom Cemetery.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm coming to get you, Heero." Relena told him as she began digging. "You've played to many games. You have to stop hanging around Duo. He's being a bad influence on you."  
  
She kept digging. Never once did she stop, not even when her name was called out.  
  
"Relena!" Quatra and Duo called out as they ran to the princess.  
  
Duo went up and grabbed Relena as Quatra pried the shovel out of her hands.  
  
"Let me go!" She screamed as she felt someone hold her back. "Let me go this instant!"  
  
"Miss. Relena, please calm down." Quatra tried to calm down the hysteric Peacecraft princess.  
  
"No i'm not! I'm not going to calm down till you let me go!"  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
"Let me go!" She elbowed Duo in the gut who flinched slightly at the smaller girl's strength and that gave Relena enough time to escape and hide behind the tombstone.  
  
"Relena, you have to stop this." Duo told her as he and Quatra approached the grave of their fallen comrade and the hysterical princess hiding behind it.  
  
"Save me Heero! They've come for me too!" She cried out.  
  
"Relena, Heero is dead. He's been dead for 7 years now."  
  
"Only because of you! You and those other 2 damned pilots." She pointed an accusing finger at the pair. "You 4 let him die. You stood there and laughed as he lay there. I saw it. I saw it with my 2 eyes!" She yelled.  
  
"We would never do that Relena." Duo told her calmly as he stepped carefully to her. "Heero was our friend. We would never do that to him."  
  
"You were jealous." She accused. "Jealous that he was going to be a great man and you were going to be a nobody up on that colony of yours."  
  
"Relena, you are hysterical. Calm please." Quatra coaxed. "Come with us and we'll take you back to your room so you can get some sleep."  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoke words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
"And once i'm asleep, that's when you will strike. That's when you will kill me." She slowly moved to her strewn shovel.  
  
"No Relena. We promised Heero we would take care of you. Not hurt you. We would never hurt you." Quatra told her gently. "You aren't making this easier for us."  
  
"The harder I make it, the less likely you will kill me!" She lunged for her shovel and once she grabbed it, she tried to attack the two.  
  
"God *dodge* damn *duck* it *dodge* Relena. *curse, duck and role away*" Duo tired to evade Relena's vicious attacks on him.  
  
"Relena!" Quatra yelled and tried to take the shovel from her again only to be hit in the shoulder by it. He gasped out in pain as he felt it be dislocated.  
  
"Quatra! Are you alright?" Duo ran to his fallen comrade as Relena walked back to Heero's grave.  
  
Relena sat down next to it and laid herself down on the site.  
  
"I love you Heero and I will be with you in life and in death."  
  
And I can't love you anymore than I do  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!" Relena sat up gasping as she awoke from her nightmare.  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?" A voice came from beside her.  
  
Relena looked down at the owner of the voice and looked into his deep blue eyes as he sat up.  
  
"Heero......." She whispered before throwing herself in his arms. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream." She whispered over and over again.  
  
"It's okay now Relena. I'm here." He stroked her hair as she cried.  
  
"Don't ever leave me Heero." She whispered once she calmed down.  
  
"I promise I won't leave you Relena. Nothing could take you away from me." He told her gently.  
  
"Thank you Heero." She sighed contently as they lay back down to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"We have gathered here today to bid farewell to a strong man. He has served many times to help the people of the Earth Sphere and the Colonies to hold their peace with one another.............." The preacher's voice droned out in Relena's head as she stared at the casket.  
  
Everyone they knew came. Duo, Trowa, Quatra, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Lady Une, Mariemaia, Millardo, Noin, and all their close friends. They all came to pay their respects to Heero Yuy.  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoke words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
After the preacher was all done with the sermon, everyone paid their sympathy to Relena. Even people she did not know.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry for your loss Mrs. Yuy." A woman told her. "He was a very good man and my son admired him so."  
  
"Thank you very much." She bowed and the lady was on her way.  
  
'How could you do this Heero? You promised me you wouldn't leave me.' She cried out in her head. 'And now our child will never know their father............'  
  
"Relena," Quatra's voice pierced her thoughts as the 4 remaining Gundam pilots stood in front of her. "We are so terribly sorry about Heero."  
  
"We did all we could." Duo told her apologetically.  
  
Quatra and Duo had been there at the time of Heero's death. Heero was assonated on October 20th, AC 202.  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry. I have to go." She cried and ran off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Later that night................  
  
Relena walked through the cemetery to the newest grave of a one Heero Yuy. She laid next to the dirt mound in the wet grass and traced the letters and numbers on the gravestone.  
  
'Heero Yuy AC180-AC202 A loving husband and pilot He will be missed greatly'  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do 


End file.
